The Fifth Lighthouse
by Dragonkiller
Summary: The Golden Sun characters go places, where, read and find find out. yes, this ummary stinks, but what else is new. Supernatural because of what's in store.


My god, I forget the last time I did a Golden Sun Story, I've been so wrapped up in Zelda, this, that, this, you get the picture. And to top it, there's another game I'm bringing into the mix, that 9 years old, too. That game is.HERETIC! Yes, after 9 years, I finally brought it out into something. I mean, (censored so I don't reveal the plot) so I had to bring it in. And if you think this story is very random, you're right, I forget where I got this idea. I was like, it came to me. Dragonkiller, there should be a (censored so I don't reveal the plot) so get started. So here I am, doing something I can't even believe I'm doing. (whispers to some guy next to him) you think I've preached enough.  
  
Guy: Yeah.  
  
OK, here I go with this  
  
Oh yeah, this is soon after the end of Golden Sun, TLA.  
  
I never owned either Golden Sun or Heretic, they are properties of companies that I have never seen in my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang (or 2, depending on how you put it) were relaxing in a patch of grass enjoying the sunlight and catching a breather. After all, they never stayed in one spot for too long, because of their severe time restraint during the long journey across Weyard and back. So they enjoyed resting more than anything. They were all hoping that the next few days all they had to do was relax, do some resting, eat, sleep, and start over again. Of course, being known in about every town in Weyard has some downfalls, especially on tough assignments like they were about to go through.  
  
"Boy, I wish these days would never end" Felix said, about every day. Felix enjoyed it the most. Even without a home, he still enjoyed being with his family more than anything.  
  
"It's the same for all of us" Jenna replied.  
  
At about that time someone was approaching, not trying any stealth or stuff like that, he obviously had some business, and wasn't afraid to tell anyone lying there right now.  
  
"Excuse me" he said. "Can anyone tell me where someone named Isaac is?"  
  
Isaac stood up and looked at him. "I'm Isaac" he said and walked over to him. He was slightly taller but younger than Isaac, about 13, maybe 14. He held with a staff with some kind of crystal ball on top. The staff looked old and dirty, but the crystal bal looked like it was in perfect condition and was brand new.  
  
"I heard that you lit the four lighthouses and set the world straight again" he replied, obviously bearing news.  
  
"Yeah, so we did some dirty work, but we're resting now. If you are unhappy about anything me or my party did, just tell us, but don't expect us to listen" Isaac stated.  
  
"No, but I do have some bad news, you missed one" the boy said. At this point, everyone knew they were going back to do something, but Ivan was especially confused.  
  
"Missed one of what" he asked.  
  
The boy turned his looked to Ivan. "You missed a lighthouse. You may have gotten the four that conjured the Golden Sun, but there is one you missed, that only a select few know about.  
  
Now Garet was joining in on the conversation. "What kind of select few?" he asked.  
  
"I could not tell you, for then I would break the rule of the guardians and have my memory scrambled, and by now I have probably said too much." Isaac shot a glare at him and took his sword to this boy neck, the blade inches from his throat.  
  
"Tell us, or this sword is going through, and believe me, it's extremely good at that" he replied angrily, obviously mad by what the boy just said. At this point, Picard came up and lowered Isaac's sword with his own.  
  
"Violence is not the answer" he said with a calm voice. "If he were going to tell us, it should be his own decision, and killing him wouldn't get the answer out of him anyway." The boy cleared his throat, relieved that he was alive.  
  
"You are very wise" he said to Picard. "You should feel very fortunate to have someone like him around. Because of him, I shall tell you what I know. I am a crossing guard of-"  
  
"Of what!" Garet shouted. "I'm a very impatient person"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be explained shortly. I am a crossing guard between the gates of the real world, and the horror world, that you know as Hell. The fifth lighthouse is down in Hell, and I have been assigned to send the ones who have lit the four elemental lighthouses to go to Hell and light the fifth one so the world can be set to the normal balance. It will not be an easy task, and if you want to back down, I understand."  
  
"I'll go, nothing has stopped me so far and nothing will." Felix stated.  
  
"I've been with him for too long to back down now" Picard said.  
  
"I'm no chicken" Garet joined in.  
  
"I don't think any of us are ready to stay" Isaac said. 'we're all going to Hell, but can we come back?" he asked.  
  
"I can only bring you back after you light the lighthouse" the boy said. He then waved his staff in the air and a portal appeared.  
  
"Is this goodbye?" Isaac asked.  
  
"I can't say, I can't predict the future." The boy replied.  
  
"Fine" Isaac said and jumped in, followed by Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Picard.  
  
"Their dead" he said to himself. "All of them, they can't make it, it's just crazy. Oh well, back to D4." He walked away, back to his life, when Isaac and companions were about to start the thrill ride of their life. Chance of coming back-not good. But you know what they say, strength in numbers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that, good, bad, awesome, terrible? Tell me so I can continue. But please, I have feelings, so don't just say it was bad. If you think that, give me some ways I can improve so you have a better time. And if you never played Heretic but want to know it better, tell me and I'll give you an overview and some level demonstrations. Thanks, bye. And if you're wondering the D4, the crossing guardians have a one letter-one number system. That guy in the chapter was B2.  
  
And review. 


End file.
